El Reencuentro
by Darkness Crying
Summary: One-Shot/Edward es matriculado en el instituto Medianoche por su padre, y en el encontrara una muy linda sorpresa/Todos Humanos


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), su creadora es Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

El Reencuentro

Edward Pov

Estaba de camino al internado, mi nuevo hogar, iba a terminar mis estudios en medianoche, este era muy prestigioso, iban los mejores estudiantes, por ese simple motivo Carlisle mi padre nos matriculo en ese lugar. Por lo menos había dos cosas de que estaba completamente seguro, la primera es que no iba a estar solo, ya que mis hermanos Alice y Emmett iban conmigo y lo segundo iba a ser uno de los mejores alumnos, no es por ser presumido ni nada pero confió en mis conocimientos.

Estábamos en la entrada del famoso internado, era muy grande, nunca me imagine que podía ser tan magnífico, era de dos pisos, con amplios jardines, era todo muy extenso.

-Edward no te quedes mirando con cara de estúpido- dijo Alice sacudiendo suavemente mi hombro con sus pequeñas manos.

-Mejor vamos a buscar nuestros horarios y a investigar quienes serán nuestros compañeros de habitación- dijo Emmett tratando de parecer serio pero se seguía viendo como un niño en cuerpo de hombre. Yo solo asentí.

Estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta en el momento en que estábamos en la oficina, donde nos entregarían toda la información necesaria para ubicarnos.

Mis hermanos me miraron para que yo hablara por los tres.

-Disculpe-dije con un tono tranquilo a la señora que estaba para ayudarnos- me podrá dar nuestros horarios-me miro con cara de confusión- a nombre de Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen.

Rebusco un poco entre algunos archivos y al fin saco tres papeles-Aquí están sus horarios y el número de sus habitaciones-dijo con una mirada de satisfacción, creo que era porque encontró los famosos papeles.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos, ella no podía controlar su hiperactividad.

Luego de eso cada uno tomo su propio camino, yo por mi parte estaba ansioso de ver a mi compañero de habitación, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a tener una grata sorpresa.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi habitación, abrí suavemente la puerta, me quede en shock, tenía que compartir la habitación con la mujer más hermosa del universo, a la cual había visto en una ocasión.

Flash Back

_Estaba en una cafetería tomando un café, hacia mucho frio, cuando estaba viendo a las personas que estaban en la cafetería me sorprendí al ver a una linda joven tomando un café mientras leía un libro. No lo pensé dos veces, me pare y camine lentamente hacia su mesa, me arme de valor y dije:_

_-¿Le molestaría si me siento con usted, mientras tomo mi café?-estaba muy nervioso, las manos me sudaban y medio tartamudeaba._

_-Hummm……-parecía estar pensando su respuesta, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- claro que puedes sentarte-me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-Soy Edward. Edward Cullen-dije un poco más tranquilo._

_-Bella Swan-dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la cual con gusto apreté suavemente._

_Haci hablamos durante horas, la conocí tan bien en ese tiempo, era tan fácil enamorarse de ella. Pero nunca la volví a ver, iba todos los días a la cafetería para ver si tenía suerte y la veía. Pero eso nunca pasó._

Fin Flash Back

Cuando mi compañera de habitación se dio vuelta, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Be…Bella?-pregunte tartamudeando como un imbécil.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunto con su suave voz.

-Al parecer somos compañeros de cuarto- dije con voz más clara y relajada.

-Sí, eso parece-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella me sonrió acompañada con un tierno sonrojo un sus mejillas.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Así paso el tiempo, nos fuimos haciendo amigos, Alice encontró un novio, Jasper quien tenía una hermana gemela, Rosalie esta era mi cuñada, la novia de Emmett. Con Bella fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos dando cuenta que lo nuestro era algo más que amistad.

Flash Back

_Bella y yo estábamos cenando pizza mientras veíamos un programa de televisión, nuestra relación era algo extraña ella y yo éramos ¨amigos con ventaja¨ ya que en una que otra ocasión nos besamos o actuábamos como novios, por mi parte todos los besos y carisias eran verdaderas, pero yo no podía leer su mente, tal vez me besaba solo porque se sentía sola._

_Estaba un poco triste pero a la vez furioso porque Jacob Black había invitado a Bella a salir, eso nadie me lo podía negar porque yo estaba escuchando todo a cierta distancia, pero podía oír. Me fui antes de que Bella diera una respuesta, no quería oír como decía que quería salir con ese chucho._

_Ahora la curiosidad me estaba ganando, quería, no, necesitaba saber la respuesta de Bella._

_-¿Bella?-dije, sabía que estaba un poco tenso_

_-¿Sí?-dijo Bella quien parecía preocupada._

_-Voy a ir directo al grano, ¿aceptaste la salida de Jacob?-estaba nervioso, hací que hable muy rápido_

_- No-dijo ella con voz severa-no acepte porque AMO a un imbécil el cual no parece darse cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él._

_-Debe ser un idiota -dije al borde de las lágrimas, me dolía mucho saber que mi Bella amaba a alguien, puesto que yo la amo a ella con toda mi alma y mi corazón._

_-Sabes-dijo con una sonrisa-voy a besar ahora mismo a ese alguien para que sepa que lo quiero._

_Se paró de la mesa y avanzo hacia mí, se sentó en mis piernas y se fue acercando lentamente a mis labios, paro al estar unos milímetros mi cara y me dijo-disfrútalo._

_Presiono suavemente sus labios con los míos. Nunca pensé que ese alguien tan especial para ella iba a ser yo, siempre creí que los besos que nos dábamos eran solo besos para ella._

_No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero nos empezó a faltar el aire._

_-¿Me amas?- pregunte con una sonrisa gigante._

_-¿Por qué crees que te acabo de besar?-me dijo con un pequeño sonrojo._

_La abrasé con fuerza, sentía que no podía ser más feliz en este mundo, nada ni nadie lo iba a arruinar._

_-Sabes-dijo Bella contra mi pecho- amar es poco comparado lo que siento por ti, es una definición demasiado corta._

_-¡No robes mis líneas!- dije riendo, pero de verdad ella estaba diciendo cosas que yo también sentía._

_Ella acompañó mi risa, pero tengo que admitir que su rosa era mil veces más linda que la mía, Bella tenía una risa angelical._

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese momento que somos novios y por cierto muy felices.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando fui por primera vez a mi casa luego de haberme matriculado en medianoche, lleve a Bella a conocer a mis padres, ellos nos felicitaron y estaban muy felices, puesto que sabían lo de la cafetería.

Cuando pude estar solo con mi padre no lo dude ni un segundo, lo abrasé con fuerza y le di las gracias por matricularme en el internado (aunque al principio fue contra mi voluntad), ya que por el se creó en linda y sencilla historia de un reencuentro.


End file.
